csofandomcom-20200223-history
XM8 Sharpshooter
|type = Assault Rifle |price = $3250 |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |damage = 32 / 36 |accuracy = 83% / 76% |recoil = 19% |magazine = 30 / 90 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 91% / 77% |weightloaded = 13% / 18% |used = |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |addon = 1× sniper scope |ctpart = |system = xm8 |designer = Heckler & Koch |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 48 / 48 |damageC = 48 / 48 |knockback = 13% / 13% |stun = 50% / 61% }}The XM8 Sharpshooter is a variant of the XM8 Carbine. Overview The XM8 Sharpshooter is an semi automatic Sniper rifle with the ability to zoom through the 1× zoom sniper scope. This weapon can be changed from the sharpshooter variant back to original XM8 Carbine too, in the middle of the battle. Obtaining procedure Singapore/Malaysia #This rifle cannot be bought in Shop. The player can get it from upgrading XM8 Carbine by killing 500 enemies during 2 June 2010 event and 21 march 2012 event. #Otherwise, it can be obtained randomly from Supply box in Zombie Scenario. Thus, it can also be obtained randomly from manufacturing Normal Rifle Recipe in Craft. #From 24 March ~ 4 April 2012, the players can upgrade their XM8 for free by eliminating 500 Vanguard troops in Human Scenario with XM8. Indonesia #This weapon does not have any Upgrade Event since a new player already registered. Also this weapon has the same obtaining procedure as SCAR L by doing an accumulate of 500 kills (leaving a game before it was completely ended will rollback to the previous accumulated body count), the only fastest way to earn this by playing Team Deathmatch and Deathmatch modes. (Excluding Zombie Modes and playing with bots) #After a player reached an accumulate of 500 kills, at the end of the game, the weapon will be added to inventory permanently. Taiwan/Hong Kong and China *Purchasable by game points. Tips *Make sure there are teammates in front, at the back or beside you when you proceed to exchange barrels as it will take some time to change from XM8 carbine to sharpshooter and vice versa. *It is accurate if fired in burst. Shooting non-stop with this weapon will not be accurate at all. *It has long reload time. So, choose suitable time to reload. *It is recommended to use this weapon from middle to far range(not in close range) due to its very low rate of fire. *Use hit-and-run tactics with this weapon and aim for gut and chest. (it will take three shots to kill the enemy) Comparison to XM8 Carbine Positive *Higher damage (+14) *More accurate (+5%) *Lighter (-3%) *Further zoom Neutral *Same reloading time Negative *More expensive (+$800) *Higher recoil (+3%) *Lower rate of fire *Less accurate if not zoomed *No crosshair if not using the scope *Not a basic weapon Gallery xm8S viewmodel.png|View model Xm8hq2.jpg|Unused HQ model xm8S worldmodel.png|Shop model Xm8.gif|Store preview Saf xm8 s.jpg|A SAF Scout operative armed with an XM8 Sharpshooter de_survivor_20120325_1403210.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot 20121006 1411460.jpg|Obtained the XM-8 Sharpshooter xm8S hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Trivia *Although it is listed as 28% damage in the specifications, it has 1.5× more damage than the specification lists. *Before the Free Update, this type of XM8 is available from the start in Japan region. *The scope color is different than the original. *Players can still be able to obtain the SCAR and XM8 Limited Editions in Singapore/Malaysia since their second Upgrade Event. The second upgrade events for XM8 and SCAR is not announced either. **The same thing happens in Indonesia region, since they are still available to be upgraded. Category:5.56mm user Category:German weapons Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with mode conversions Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Experimental weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Event exclusive Category:Scoped weapons Category:Free weapon Category:Assault rifle